degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi Forever/Destroying Juliet, Chapter Eleven
THIS IS NOT A FAN-FICTION. THIS IS A STORY I WROTE DURING MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS. Ignore It: It was a beautiful clear day. The sky was brilliant blue, not a cloud in sight. There was no wind. I was already used to the different sounds of this neighbourhood. Out on the street was the rhythmical tapping of a netball being bounced against the asphalt, the thrumming noise of the steady stream of traffic heading down to the beach, and the occasional honking of horns. In the distance came the sound of the surf rolling in. Our new back garden was huge and tropical. The swimming pool took up one side of the garden and was surrounded by timber decking and tall, green succulent plants. Within the pool enclosure were green and white striped deck chairs and sun lounges, beneath overlapping sun sails. "We have to come up with a plan," Marshall said as he lay on his stomach on the decking. I was floating on my back in the water, looking up at the clear blue sky, listening to the sounds and inhaling the different smells. For a moment I had forgotten the horrors of the last week. But only for a moment. "I have a plan," I said, looking at him through my sunglasses. "What's that?" asked Tamara. She was sitting awkwardly on a deck chair, as if worried it would collapse under her weight. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pants even though it was hot. There was no way she'd get into the pool. "Ignore it," I said. I had reached this decision yesterday, when I turned my computer off. "That's a pretty hard thing to do," Tamara said. "I find the best way is to beat the shit out of them. Worked for me." "And you got expelled from your last school," said Jemima, floating on a transperent, pink lilo. "Maybe Juliet's right." "Look at it this way," I said, lifting myself out of the water and sitting on the pool's edge. "If they get no reaction from me, they'll lose interest. What's the point in spending so much time and energy on someone who ignores all your bitchiness? I'm not going to let it get to me. They can say what they want and spread bullshit to as many people as they like. If I pretend it's not happening, surely it'll lose its desired effect? They're insignificant, boring, time-wasting, stupid people and I'm not going to let them ruin my life." "BITS of people!" Marshall exclaimed loudly, sitting up and clapping his hands. "Bits?" Sukey asked from the shallow end. Her nose was starting to burn and her eyes were bloodshot from chlorine. "Boring, Insignificant, Time-Wasting, Stupid!" He looked at me, pleased with himself. "That's it Juliet, that describes them exactly." Later that evening Dad cooked us a barbeque and we sat in the back yard talking about general school stuff, the others filling me in on things that happened over the years. It got darker, and we sat listening to the ticking cicadas and burping frogs, enjoying the warm evening. Marshall sat next to me and asked me a lot of questions about Grace Point and the people there. He'd gone out of his way, from the first day to make me feel like I belonged. He was so different from Jake. Where Jake and I took great pleasure in disagreeing with each other, so that a simple conversation could end up in a full-blown argument, Marshall was the opposite. He'd listen, and even if he disagreed, he wouldn't tell me my ideas were stupid. I really liked him. There was something so open and honest about him. Not to mention the fact he was such a hottie. Oh why, why, why did he have to be gay? I watched Sukey talking to Dad about ''Animal Farm ''and felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude towards her. If she hadn't asked me to join her group that first day I would'be had to endure this first week on my own. I was lucky; I didn't really deserve them. She saw me watching and flashed me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back, hoping to convey my happiness. Things had been bad, but they could have been a whole lot worse. Go To Chapter Twelve Category:Blog posts